


Sweet Dreams

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky would choose the nightmares any day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Brubaker's run, after Cap has "died."

They’re sitting at a booth in some corner street diner that Bucky doesn’t recognize. It’s too crowded for his taste and he would have preferred somewhere with less people. But the meeting is not just about him. It’s about Steve too, and Steve’s always been a people person.

He wouldn’t be Captain America if he wasn’t.

So they sit in the diner with the buzz of people’s conversation mingling with the clinking of silverware in their ears. There are two full plates between them, both piled high with steak and potatoes and Bucky’s memories stop being painful long enough to allow Bucky to make a snide joke about Fort Lehigh and "Sarge," before taking a mouthful.

Steve smiles at him, full of the same kind of pride and acceptance that he’d had (reason to have) all those years ago, when Private Rogers had more than his fair share of KP duty.

He’s just as full of life, too.

Steve swallows the food he’s chewing, raises his glass, and opens his mouth to speak.

That’s usually when Bucky wakes up.

Bucky’s accustomed to nightmares. He has them nightly, as the ghosts of all that he has done come back to extract vengeance for the lives he’s taken willingly and unwillingly. He usually wakes up from those nightmares covered in sweat and yelling out apologizes that don’t begin to make up for what he’s done.

But it’s this dream, with its promise of an impossible reunion with a long since dead man, that hurts Bucky the most.

Given his choice, Bucky would take the nightmares over the dream any day. Those ghosts show far greater mercy by only taunting him with what has happened in the past, while Steve insists on haunting him with what can never happen in the future.


End file.
